1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural implements, and, more particularly, to agricultural tillage implements or field cultivators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers utilize a wide variety of agricultural implements to prepare soil for planting. Some such agricultural implements include two or more sections coupled together to perform multiple functions as they are pulled through fields by a tractor. For example, a field cultivator is capable of simultaneously tilling soil and leveling the tilled soil in preparation for planting. A field cultivator has a frame that carries a number of cultivator shanks with shovels at their lower ends for tilling the soil. The field cultivator converts compacted soil into a level seedbed with a consistent depth for providing excellent conditions for planting of a crop. Grass or residual crop material disposed on top of the soil is also worked into the seedbed so that it does not interfere with a seeding implement subsequently passing through the seedbed.
A field cultivator as described above may also include an optional rear auxiliary implement for finishing the seedbed for seeding. For example, a rear auxiliary implement may include a spike tooth harrow, spring tooth harrow, rolling (aka. crumbler) basket, etc., or any combination thereof.
As agricultural implements become wider and wider over time, it becomes more difficult to keep the transport size of the agricultural implement within manageable limits. It also becomes more difficult to convert the agricultural implement from an operating configuration to a transport configuration, or vice versa, without requiring too much time and difficulty on the part of the operator. It is desirable for the agricultural implement to be converted from one mode to the other while the operator remains within the operator cab, through the use of hydraulics or other actuators. It is also desirable for the agricultural implement to remain within certain geometric constraints so that it is not necessary to use a separate “escort vehicle” or the like when traveling on public roads.